The invention relates to a pneuamtic or hydro-pneumatic counter recoil mechanism for an artillery weapon.
Such mechanisms generally operate by means of an hydraulic fluid (oil) arrangement, that operates hydro-pneumatically. The counter recoil recuperator of the state of the art is not capable to adjust the counter recoil force automatically to the prevailing elevation of the gun barrel. Therefore, frequently the counter recoil force is too large with a low gun barrel elevation and/or also with small charges, so that the automatic breech block function is inhibited as a result of an insufficient recoil path.